


Lethal Weapon (Suho Drabble)

by JunMomney



Series: DRABBLES [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, EXO Suho, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Kim Junmyeon - Freeform, Suho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Junmyeon went home from practice and you didn't let him kiss you.





	Lethal Weapon (Suho Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fluffy fluff flufffff lol. Fluff is the most, uhm, difficult thing for me to write because I’m a bitter 79 year old man who lives alone. LMFAO JK but really yeah, my first fluff. Hope you all like it.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; you were awoken by the 6 am sunlight flooding your room and you can hear the early morning sounds from outside.

You wanted to sleep some more, but you blame your biological clock because it’s used to waking you up this early for work during the weekdays.

So you stayed still in your bed, letting emptiness fill your mind for a while so you can go back to your dream state.

As you were about to fall back asleep, the sound of your bedroom door clicking open jolt you back to life.

“Baby…”

A small and soothing voice calls out.

“Junmyeon?”

“Yeah.”

It was your boyfriend, Junmyeon.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

He was quick to apologize when he saw you there with your eyes half-closed.

“Nuuuu baby, it’s okay.”

You responded adorably as you closed your eyes and stretched your limbs everywhere to wake yourself up.

He threw his big-ass duffle bag on your computer chair and immediately jumped on the bed on top of you making it, along with the both of you, to spring up and down, straddling your small form with his much bigger build.

You can tell that he just came from practice because you can smell the sweat that was being masked by the diffused expensive cologne he uses and his natural manly scent.

Weirdly enough, you really like it when he smells like that, sudorous and unshowered. He lowered his face and attempted to kiss you, but you rapidly covered your mouth with both of your hands.

“Do I smell bad?”

Junmyeon asked and his once smiling lips fell into a frown in an instant.

“No! It’s just… My morning breath…”

You tried to explain without breathing too hard, cautiously so he won’t get a whiff of your death-smelling breath. Just as fast as his smile faltered, it’s back after your explanation.

“Baby, we have been together for years now and you’re still worried about small things like that? I’ve explicitly and unintentionally ingested some of your bodily fluids before, and you’re worried about morning breath?”

Junmyeon said with a hearty laugh as he removed both your hands from in front of your lips.

“At this point, nothing will make me change my mind about you.”

He quickly added and smiled down at you with invisible hearts in his eyes.

You pursed your lips really tight so that you won’t let him win. You drank really strong coffee and ate a burrito and forgot to brush your teeth last night because of exhaustion, you really didn’t want him to die really young because of your lethal weapon of a breath.

“Are you really not gonna let me kiss you?”

Junmyeon pouted as you shake your head from side to side as a response. You tried enclosing your face with your palms, but he pinned both your wrist on either side of your head.

“I haven’t showered in more than 12 hours baby…”

He tried coaxing you, but you abruptly stopped him.

“But you smell so nice like that,”

You yield in a response and your dreaded breath trifle on his face.

“Mmm coffee.”

Junmyeon smiled and rolled his eyes slightly while he sniffed the air you released.

You can’t help but smile as you caved into him. You don’t get to see him every day because of his career, you might as well give in.

“You’re smiling. So can I kiss you now?”

Junmyeon gave you his signature mochi face smile, his eyes twinkling beautifully.

“Even though my breath smells like kimchi?” You ask with a giggle.

“Even though your breath smells like kimchi with lots of garlic,” Junmyeon grins widely.

You prop yourself up and pushed your lips onto him before he can even say anything more.


End file.
